Boom Baby
Boom Baby is the 6th episode of Kong Does It Again. Plot Jimmy Kong and Mayor Weasel are sitting at the kitchen table, both laughing very loudly. Jimmy Kong: And then, we watched as the camel broke his femur! Both laugh even louder. Mayor Weasel: Jimmy Kong, you are one funny guy! I'm glad Firecracker convinced me into letting you stick around. Jimmy Kong: Yeah, I'm sorry I let all that stuff happen to you weasels earlier this year. I don't remember you speaking, I thought you were non-intelligent. Mayor Weasel: We learned English after we moved here. Jimmy Kong: Freaky! Anyways, I gotta get to the elimination. Jimmy Kong grabs his megaphone. Jimmy Kong: UGLY LOSERS! IT'S ELIMINATION TIME! The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong and Les Explosifs in the backyard. The Mayor Weasel looks on. Jimmy Kong: Hello Les Explosifs! You lost last time, AGAIN. If you keep this up you'll have the same legacy as your predecessor, Lose Explosivos. Bubble Chat: LOSE EXPLOSIVOS?! Never talk to me or my son again >:( Jimmy Kong: Hush hush. We got twenty six votes, which is a lot of votes. If I call your name, you are safe, and you will get a T-shirt. Jimmy Kong grabs his t-shirt cannon. Eraser Cap: Seriously, Jimmy? None of us even wear t-shirts! Jimmy Kong: Well, I wear t-shirts, and I don't think I asked for your approval. Lots of you got zero votes this time. Those people being Cola, Computery, Eraser Cap, Fish Bowly, Isotope, and Knot. Jimmy Kong fires a plethora of white t-shirts from his cannon, hitting various people in the backyard. Jimmy Kong: Two of you got one vote, USB and Red Velvet. Jimmy Kong fires two t-shirts. USB catches hers, but Red Velvet's t-shirt drapes over his face. Red Velvet: GET IT OFF GET IT OFF I CAN'T SEE SOMEBODY GET IT OFF Jimmy Kong: Bubble Chat, you are safe with two votes. Bubble Chat: Votes? I do not like votes :( Bubble Chat catches their t-shirt. Jimmy Kong: Night Cap, you're also safe with a count of two votes. Jimmy Kong fires the t-shirt at Night Cap, but they are too busy sleeping to catch it. Isotope: Hold on, why are they sleeping again? Jimmy Kong: I ran out of 50-Hour Energies. Alarm Clock pokes their head out of the sliding glass door. Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP Night Cap: ACK! Oh, I'm safe. Jimmy Kong: Get back in the house, Alarm Clock! Nobody likes you. Alarm Clock: That isn't very nice. Alarm Clock walks back into the house. Jimmy Kong: Three contestants left! Now it's down to Mister Snake, Long-Name, and Bo-Pasta. Bo-Pasta: The final three?! Oh no!! How did this happen?? Long-Name: Me? In the final three? How can that be? Jimmy Kong: Probably because the only notable aspect of your personality is your stupid-ass name. Bo-Pasta starts crying. Bo-Pasta: Anything but this! I don't want to explode! Jimmy Kong: Well I can tell you this, Mister Snake is safe. He only got four votes. Jimmy Kong blasts a t-shirt at Mister Snake, which he catches. Mister Snake: Damn straight I am. Jimmy Kong: Bo-Pasta and Long-Name! You are the final two. One of you is safe with four votes, and the other is eliminated with twelve. Bo-Pasta is blubbering on the floor. Long-Name looks indifferent. Jimmy Kong: Safe with four votes is.... Jimmy Kong: Long-Name! Bo-Pasta: Noooooooo! Jimmy Kong presses a button on his remote and Bo-Pasta explodes. Computery: Ah well. She wasn't that much of a go-getter. The shot cuts to Jimmy Kong following The Mayor Weasel out the front door. Mayor Weasel: Well, Jimmy, thanks for showing me your weird elimination process. It was a pleasure as al- A taxi pulls up, screeching to a stop in front of the Kong house. Taxi Weasel: You paying or what? ???: Yeah, sure thing, here... Jimmy and the Mayor Weasel wait as the figure inside of the car fumbles around for their money a bit. Taxi Weasel: Thanks. ???: Don't mention it, babe! Jimmy Kong: I don't know who that i- The figure steps out of the car, revealing themselves to be Firecracker. Jimmy Kong gasps. Mayor Weasel: Firecracker!! It's so great to see you! Firecracker: Mack, buddy! You have shapen right up since we last spoke. How's the town going? Mayor Weasel: I thought you had been here lately? Come to mention it... you look a little shorter... and wider... and bluer... The Mayor Weasel turns around to Jimmy Kong, angry. Mayor Weasel: THIS is Firecracker! Care to explain who that other person was? Jimmy Kong: I... uh... ah... Jimmy Kong pushes a button on his remote, reviving Firework and putting her onto the driveway. Firework: Wait, what? Firework sees Firecracker and gasps. Jimmy Kong: This here BACKSTABBING HARLOT has tricked us into thinking they were Firecracker! For this heinous offense, they will be punished! Firework: What?? Jimmy that's a bunch of- Jimmy Kong makes Firework explode with his remote. Firecracker: Well deserved. Jimmy Kong: Anyways, Firecracker, what's bringing you here? Firecracker: Just heard you were hosting another game! Can't believe you didn't invite me. Jimmy Kong: I didn't know where to ask! All of New Mexico got amnesia, remember? Firecracker: Right. I've not come to try and join or anything, just wanted to chill around with all my old pals again. Knot, Cola, Computery, Green Starry... Jimmy Kong: Green Starry?!? Firecracker: Well your trashcan is glowing green, so I just assumed- Jimmy Kong lifts the trash can over his head. Jimmy Kong: YOU'RE NOT IN THIS GAME! Jimmy Kong throws the trash can with as much force as possible. It hits the house across the street. Firecracker: Alright. Anyways, mind if I go in? Jimmy Kong: Sure thing. Firecracker: Coming, Mack? Mayor Weasel: Sorry, I have to go see my wife. Bye! The Mayor Weasel rides away on a skateboard. Halfway down the street he does a kickflip and hollers. Jimmy Kong: It never really occurred to me that he has a social life... or a name. Jimmy Kong and Firecracker walk through the front door. The living room is filled with contestants. Jimmy Kong: Everybody! Firecracker is here! For real this time. The contestants cheer. Red Velvet: Wait a second, that name has no significance to me. Bracelety: What the HECK is he doing back here?! Firecracker: Well, I saw there was another competition and I was interested. Bracelety: Oh, cool. Good to see you! Bracelety and Firecracker shake hands. Knot comes running into the living room. Knot: Firecracker! Firecracker and Knot high-five. Firecracker: Hey Knot! Keeping Los Explosivos running? Knot: You know it! Toxic Mushroom: I am VERY sorry to break up this heartwarming reunion, but can we PLEASE get to the next challenge?! Jimmy Kong: Oh yeah, that's right. I was so caught up with Firecracker coming back I got distracted. Anyways your next challenge is to juggle oranges. Whoever can juggle the mo- A knock is heard on the door. Jimmy Kong: Who now? Jimmy Kong opens the door to see Taco. Jimmy Kong: A taco? Taco: Good mornin' sir. I just knew you wasn't a weasel and I was just out here wonderin' if you can give a country girl like myself a platform to speak about her beliefs. You see, I- Jimmy Kong: I don't really care about all of that. Why are you a redneck if you are a Taco? Taco: I can't say I think that there's impawtant, sir. What I'm a-sayin' is that I would be willin' to give a large sum of money ou- Jimmy Kong: Hey, you've got yourself a deal! Taco hands Jimmy Kong a large stack of twenty-dollar bills. Jimmy Kong: I'll have your place to give a speech or wherever by end of today. Goodbye! Jimmy Kong shuts the door on Taco's face. R.I.C.: I think too much has already happened today. Jimmy Kong: Shut it. Teams, your challenge is to help find a place for this wealthy benefactor to speak. Whichever team finds the best place to speak, wins. Go! The teams walk out the front door and start travelling in opposite directions. Beisel Globuley: This is Jimmy's worst idea for a challenge yet. Poke Egg: That was the least official transaction I've ever watched! He could've just taken the money and never done anything, and then we could be doing a REAL challenge. Bracelety: I say we use an abandoned building I found! Tire: Isn't that breaking and entering? Bracelety: Barely. Domino: It IS the best option we have. What does Kong expect us to do, rent someplace out? Toxic Mushroom: This had better work! The scene cuts to Les Explosifs walking down the street in the downtown area of Weaselton, Firecracker tagging along with them. USB: So Firecracker! You built this place, apparently. Where's the best place to give a speech? Firecracker: I can't outright get a space for you, that would be cheating. And cheating isn't in my nature. Mister Snake: Me either! Firecracker: But I CAN show you a cool place you can build something! Firecracker and the team arrive at a large park area. Cola: Firecracker, I think you're as spectacular as the next person, but how is this park area going to help us at all? Firecracker: Well for one, I brought a big box of cardboard and craft supplies you could probably make a podium with. I don't know why you had it right next to your house, but I brought it. Eraser Cap: Where were you even keeping that while we walked here? Firecracker: And two, I once gave a speech here! Green Starry and Wesley catch up with the rest of the group. Wesley: I remember this! This was where the coronation of Weaselton took place! The scene cuts to Firecracker at a podium in the same area, looking a lot more barren. In front of him are a bunch of undressed weasels. Firecracker: People of Weaselton! Let it be remembered that on this day, I civilized you. I've given you a place to live, a home. You now will grow as- One of the weasels chirp. Firecracker: I, uh... All of the weasels start chirping and wriggling around. Firecracker: God DAMNIT. I'm going to have to teach you English. This is a lot harder than I thought it was. The scene cuts back to current day. Wesley: We were a lot different back then. Firecracker: Anyways, lets build this podium! The Manatees arrive at their speech place. Bracelety: We're here!! Poorly-Made Card: Bracelety, this is an abandoned water treatment plant. The shot zooms out to see Bracelety's location, dilapidated and broken down. Alarm Clock: How the HECK is this going to work? Jimmy Kong will make us lose for sure! Bracelety: I know that. Alarm Clock: What? Bracelety: I said I KNOW that! The team looks on in shock. Bracelety: Is it really too much that I get to slip up ONCE at any given point? Is it really that surprising that at one point I MIGHT not be able to secure the win? I'm so tired of feeling like if I slip up once I'm going to get kicked off of the show. I don't know what you guys wanted. There was no setup, no planning, we just had to go out and find some place to host a speech because Jimmy Kong got a bunch of money from some hick. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry. The whole team stands around for awhile. R.I.C.: If it makes you feel any better, Bracelety, I don't think you could have done anything either. Toxic Mushroom: I hate to admit it, but with the time we had to prepare, I don't think any of us could have done this good. Four 2.0: AFFIRMATIVE. Bracelety looks optimistic. Bracelety: You think so? The team mutters in agreement. Bracelety: Thanks guys... I guess all we can do now, is wait for Jimmy Kong's judgement. Jimmy Kong is at home reading a newspaper. Jimmy Kong: I sure do wish all of this stuff wasn't about weasels! Judgement time. Jimmy Kong pushes a button on his remote, teleporting to Explosifs' location. They've built a podium in the middle of the park. Jimmy Kong: Good... Jimmy Kong pushes another button, teleporting to the abandoned water treatment plant. Jimmy Kong: ...bad! Calligraphy: As was expected. Jimmy Kong: There you have it, people! The Manatees are up for elimination. Vote for any of these people in the comments below. *'Alarm Clock' *'Beisel Globuley' *'Bracelety' *'Calligraphy' *'Domino' *'Four 2.0' *'Hearty' *'Ilobulus' *'Poke Egg' *'Poorly-Made Card' *'R.I.C.' *'Tire' *'Toxic Mushroom' Jimmy Kong: Voting ends the fifteenth! Good luck. And now, let's watch Taco's speech. The scene changes to nighttime, where a plethora of weasels are waiting in front of Taco's podium. The contestants are to the right of it, waiting.' 'Taco approaches the podium. Taco: 'WEASELS! ''Taco puts on a hat with a confederate flag on it. 'Jimmy Kong: '''Huh? '''Taco: '''YOU ARE THE INFERIOR RACE! ''All of the weasels start booing Taco. 'Taco: '''Less than one year ago, you were nothing more than a race of SAVAGES. Unclothed, unspeaking, unthinking. You've been deliberately trained to be intelligent. You were never REALLY this way, you've just been conditioned to the degree that YOU think you deserve to be on equal level with everybody else! In reality, you are NOTHING more than animals! ''The weasels start booing even louder. 'Jimmy Kong: '''Do the honors, Four 2.0. '''Four 2.0: '''IT'S TIME. ''Four 2.0 shoots a laser at Taco, blowing them up and lighting their podium on fire. Jimmy Kong gets behind the flaming podium. 'Jimmy Kong: '''Hey everybody, that guy just killed the racist! Isn't he great? ''All of the weasels start cheering wildly. '' '''Firecracker: '''Haha, sweet! ''A portion of the flame from the podium jumps off and lights Firecracker's fuse. '''Firecracker: '''HEY, 'WAIT! AAAAAAAAAA- ''Firecracker explodes. Jimmy Kong smiles. '''Jimmy Kong: '''Cool! I love fireworks. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:KDIA Episodes